Breezepelt Says The N-word
by Cat le Fleur
Summary: With a hard 'R'.


Lionblaze stumbled backwards, closing one of his eyes to prevent blood from seeping into it. He ignored the stinging from his wounds and focused on the WindClan in front of him. The Cringeanarchy was skinny and long-legged, traits shared by many of his Clan. His black fur was matted with both blood and dirt. His amber eyes, so full of venom, were staring straight through Lionblaze.

This was Breezepelt; his half-brother. Even before the revelation of their shared blood, they hadn't particularly liked one another. The ThunderClan warrior found him to be hostile with very little aggravation. He put Jayfeather to shame when it came to being a prickly-pelt.

But since then, the WindClan cat seemed to get worse and worse. An unpleasant and hot-headed apprentice became an antisocial and violent warrior. Breezepelt's hatred for their father, for his half-brothers and sister, became so great he joined the Dark Forest.

Now here they were, surrounded by warriors from all four Clans, the stars, and the murky darkness below, and Breezepelt still managed to seek him out. Then again, Lionblaze shouldn't really be surprised. His kin wouldn't allow anyone – not even Tigerstar – to kill him. Lionblaze was Breezepelt's kill – nobody else's.

The black cat made a guttural growl, charging forwards. Lionblaze stood up on his hind legs, knowing full well that he had the advantage in both size and strength. The second Breezepelt came near him, he would crush him under his weight.

But it seemed that Breezepelt had predicted this, springing upwards and wrapping his front paws around Lionblaze's torso, slamming him into the ground. The ThunderClan warrior grunted in pain yet he reacted quickly, using the strength in his hind legs to throw him off.

The golden tabby rolled over, trying to get back on his paws but Breezepelt was already on him. The WindClan warrior grabbed his head, slamming it into the ground over and over and over again. Things were getting fuzzy for Lionblaze, his mind feeling like it was wallowing in mud. His paws weakly scrambled in the mud.

"Poor Lionblaze," Breezepelt mocked. "Everything you thought you had was all just a lie, but you're half-breed scum that was flaunted around like he's StarClan's gift."

The tom growled, mustering the last of his energy to lunge at his kin. But Breezepelt dodged, retaliating with a swift blow to his ear. Lionblaze toppled, hissing in pain. That was his ear shredded now, especially from such a vicious strike.

"What, are you angry? Well you don't get to be," hissed Breezepelt. "Nobody ever whispered about you, treated you like an insect. You barely knew Crowfeather, you don't know what it's like to look up to someone and try to please them, but it's never good enough and just when you think it can't get anything worse – you find out he has a family in ThunderClan!" he roared.

The ThunderClan warrior again tried to recover but was knocked down by Breezepelt. Panting, he replied, "enough, Breezepelt. Tigerstar, whatever he said to you, it's foxdung! You're being used."

His half-brother looked down on him, malice glinting in his anger eyes. "I don't care. If I get to kill you then I'll gladly be used. After you, I'm gonna kill that blind piece of crowfood. But first-"

Again, Lionblaze tried to fight back but the WindClan tom slammed his head into the dirt.

"I'm gonna say the n-word!" declared Breezepelt.

Dovewing gasped, "Breezepelt, that's racist! You can't say the n-word!" she protested.

"Just watch me!" the WindClan cat shot back. He took a deep breath and spoke the forbidden word.

"N-"

Fortunately, Ivypool jumped in to save the day. With a quick slash to the throat, Breezepelt's ability to say the n-word was taken from him. She stood triumphantly over the dying WindClan warrior.

"Ivypool, thank StarClan you're here." Lionblaze purred, a sigh of relief escaping his lips

Dovewing nodded, flashing her a bright smile. "Yeah, that was a close one!"

Her sister gave her a small smile in return. "It was, but now we can go back to the real fight." She responded.

Just then, Tigerstar leapt in from the battle surrounding them. "Not if _I_ have anything to say about it, and I do! I'm gonna say the n-word!"

"Ivypool, Dovewing, get down!" Lionblaze yowled.

"Nig-"

Suddenly, the entire forest exploded due to the energy released by Tigerstar's vile language. As a result, Warriors ended narratively with _The Last Hope_ with no hope of a sequel due to the death of literally every character.

However, the Erins were determined to continue the series despite it falling out of popularity due to the anticlimactic and jarring ending of _Omen Of The Stars_. The series continued on with one last arc, _Dawn Of The Clans_ , before ending due to lacklustre sales. All the editorial staff, ghost writers, and YouTubers all hung their heads in sorrow and all had one collective thought; what if Tigerstar never said the n-word?

Remember kids, _never_ say the n-word unless you want this to be you.

This has been a cautionary tale, approved of by both Tyler, The Creator and Mrs. Obama.


End file.
